clothing from the Ultimate Demigod v3,0
by thykingjake02
Summary: the clothes i used to draw inspiration for Harry's clothing form casual clothing, battle clothes, formal clothes and parkour clothes


The ultimate demigod v3.0 clothing

Regular clothing Harry's regular clothing

Black long sleeve shirt with silver leaf stitching pattern on the leaves and gold wing stitching pattern on the shoulders- gift form hades ( . ?xProd=77224&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=mainline&utm_campaign=shopping&gclid=Cj0KEQjwhvbABRDOp4rahNjh-tMBEiQA0QgTGm28Zo5LKNXNrozDY1Y77FiNltxpjjZXjNjWNI_cEeIaAjEe8P8HAQ)

Black and silver leather jacket- gift form hasmali ( . /Tongzemeng-Winter-Leather-Turn-down-Jackets/dp/B01M32M78T/ref=sr_1_68?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478368401&sr=1-68&th=1)

Gold and black bandana- worn on the head- gift from Sauska

Black ripped skinny jeans- gift form perun ( . /Men-G72-Ripped-Jeans-Black/dp/B01HV4AQB0/ref=sr_1_9?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478521866&sr=1-9&keywords=jeans)

Black leather automatic belt- gift form Belobog ( . /Malloom%C2%AE-Leather-Automatic-Fashion-Waistband/dp/B018G4EYZ8/ref=sr_1_2?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478369039&sr=1-2&keywords=belt)

Black ankle boots- gift form Chernobog ( . /Earth-Works-EarthWorks-Mens-Black/dp/B0130QF71C/ref=sr_1_10?s=shoes&ie=UTF8&qid=1478369219&sr=1-10&keywords=boots)

Battle Clothing Harry's battle clothing

Black and blue urban basic hoodie (lightning pattern up left arm)- gift form thor ( . /Whatlees-jacket-interesting-Jackets-B190-Black-S/dp/B01LWM33I4/ref=sr_1_2?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478603824&sr=1-2&keywords=black+gold+bandana)

Black army combat work trousers (silver line running up right hand side)- gift form sif ( . /WWK-Combat-Trousers-Pants-Combats/dp/B007PR8RQK/ref=sr_1_1?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478604069&sr=1-1&keywords=combat+pants)

Black jungle combat boots (silver laces with gold caps)- gift form Frebruus ( . /Combat-Assault-Vietnam-Jungle-Security/dp/B003QQP05K/ref=sr_1_4?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478604333&sr=1-4&keywords=combat+boots)

Slim fit leather jacket (shadow tiger fur inside)- gift form Umbria ( . /dp/B01LZEWKEX/ref=twister_B018AOPYSK)

Black half combat gloves- gift form nox ( . /OMGAI-Special-Finger-Motorcycle-Outdoor/dp/B010XACK6I/ref=cts_sp_2_vtp?_encoding=UTF8&pf_rd_m=A3P5ROKL5A1OLE&pf_rd_p=1069525627&pf_rd_r=0B5VDBDT8X8CDB8DWR6Y&pd_rd_wg=kNO5P&pf_rd_s=desktop-detail-softlines&pf_rd_t=40701&pd_rd_i=B010XACJ8M&pd_rd_w=khg4G&pf_rd_i=desktop-detail-softlines&pd_rd_r=0B5VDBDT8X8CDB8DWR6Y&th=1)

Black fitted long sleeve t-shirt- gift form Lieaibolmmai ( . /Whatlees-Sleeve-Henley-Muscle-Shirts-x/dp/B01LYVIOU4/ref=sr_1_5?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478623100&sr=1-5&keywords=combat%2Bt%2Bshirt&th=1

Party clothing Harry's party clothing

Black long sleeve shirt with silver stitching ( . ?xProd=77224&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=mainline&utm_campaign=shopping&gclid=Cj0KEQjwhvbABRDOp4rahNjh-tMBEiQA0QgTGm28Zo5LKNXNrozDY1Y77FiNltxpjjZXjNjWNI_cEeIaAjEe8P8HAQ)

Black trousers ( . /OCHENTA-Casual-Slim-Tapered-Flat-Front-Trousers/dp/B01BWCVL0W/ref=sr_1_4?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478623756&sr=1-4&keywords=slim+dress+trousers)

Black Chelsea boots ( . /Leather-Lined-Smart-Wedding-Chelsea/dp/B01C5Z02OG/ref=sr_1_9?s=shoes&ie=UTF8&qid=1478787315&sr=1-9&keywords=dress+boots+mens)

Black tiwn tail coat ( . /d/Mens-Clothing/Black-Tailcoat-Gothic-Steampunk-Jacket-Morning-5XLarge/B00CMFFU9W/ref=sr_1_10?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478787887&sr=1-10&keywords=dress+coat+mens)

Gold handle cane ( . /d/Mens-Clothing/Black-Tailcoat-Gothic-Steampunk-Jacket-Morning-5XLarge/B00CMFFU9W/ref=sr_1_10?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1478787887&sr=1-10&keywords=dress+coat+mens)

Lorus black stainless steel watch ( . /Lorus-RS929BX9-Mens-Analogue-Quartz-Stainless/dp/B00IS74XZ0/ref=sr_1_21?s=watch&ie=UTF8&qid=1478788264&sr=1-21&keywords=mens+dress+watch)

Parkour clothing Harrys parkour clothes

Men's sleeveless hooded tank top- gift form persephone ( . /CHIC-CHIC-Athletic-Sleeveless-Training-Exercises/dp/B01FU3M1BW/ref=cts_ap_1_vtp?_encoding=UTF8&pf_rd_m=A3P5ROKL5A1OLE&pf_rd_p=1069525627&pf_rd_r=A4WQJJT7607ATHDTEV3B&pd_rd_wg=2BjqT&pf_rd_s=desktop-detail-softlines&pf_rd_t=40701&pd_rd_i=B01FU3M1BW&pd_rd_w=Ko7t9&pf_rd_i=desktop-detail-softlines&pd_rd_r=A4WQJJT7607ATHDTEV3B)

He'll use the same trousers form his combat clothing


End file.
